


send nudes

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, Jealous Clarke, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: [7:37 pm] Clarke:"costia" is in town :)[7:38 pm] Bellamy:the passive aggressive smiley, wow, you must really hate the bitchorShort story in form of texts and there's jealousy all over the place. Also nudity.





	send nudes

[7:21 pm] Clarke:  
hey, what are you doing?  
  
[7:22 pm] Lexa:  
Did you see that cheesy pasta recipe video that Octavia shared on her Facebook earlier?  
  
[7:23 pm] Clarke:  
oh shit

[7:23 pm] Clarke:  
the little bitch doesn't even care to invite me  
  
[7:23 pm] Clarke:  
shocked and upset  
  
[7:24 pm] Lexa:  
Haha, I'm sorry, Clarke. It was supposed to be something to impress Costia but I don't think I got it right.  
  
[7:34 pm] Clarke:  
oh, she's in town?  
  
[7:34 pm] Lexa:  
She's trying to apply to our uni. I'm just being kind and offering my couch for the weekend.  
  
[7:35 pm] Clarke:  
does that mean I can't spend the weekend at your place shamelessly playing your xbox games and eating your food?  
  
[7:34 pm] Lexa:  
You could, but I guess it would be weird.  
  
[7:34 pm] Clarke:  
never mind lol see you tomorrow, take care  
  
[7:34 pm] Lexa:  
You too :)

* * *

[7:37 pm] Clarke:  
"costia" is in town :)  
  
[7:38 pm] Bellamy:  
the passive aggressive smiley, wow, you must really hate the bitch  
  
[7:38 pm] Clarke:  
she's spending the weekend in town in lexa's couch :)  
  
[7:38 pm] Bellamy:  
clarke, they broke up ages ago  
  
[7:38 pm] Clarke:  
when you go visit your ex's house for the weekend it is most likely that you're having sex with them eventually  
  
[7:39 pm] Clarke:  
it's science  
  
[7:39 pm] Bellamy:  
lexa loves you  
  
[7:39 pm] Clarke:  
i broke up with her  
  
[7:39 pm] Bellamy:  
you two weren't even dating wtf  
  
[7:40 pm] Clarke:  
yeah but i was the one to end the "thing"  
  
[7:40 pm] Clarke:  
she's my best friend, i don't want things to go weird  
  
[7:40 pm] Bellamy:  
guess what it's already weird as fuck, the tension is bothering everybody  
  
[7:40 pm] Clarke:  
thanks bro  
  
[7:40 pm] Bellamy:  
ok, you have two options: 1: you stop freaking the fuck out and let it go because you can't interfere in her happiness, you're her best friend; 2. you do interfere because this time you'll give her a chance;   
  
[7:41pm] Clarke:  
well you know me  
  
[7:41 pm] Bellamy:  
you won't hurt her again, right?  
  
[7:41 pm] Clarke:  
i can't, i love her, i needed this to accept it to myself  
  
[7:41 pm] Bellamy:  
go there and ruin costia's joy tonight   
  
[7:41 pm] Clarke:  
i shall make you very proud

* * *

  
[8:12 pm] Clarke:  
is she there already?  
  
[8:12 pm] Lexa:  
Yes.   
  
[8:12 pm] Clarke:  
cool  
  
[8:13 pm] Lexa:  
:)  
  
[8:13 pm] Clarke:  
(image)  
  
[8:13 pm] Lexa:  
Clarke??? What's this?  
  
[8:14 pm] Clarke:  
i bought this blue lingerie yesterday, wondering if you think it's cute

[8:14 pm] Lexa:  
Very, very impressive.  
  
[8:14 pm] Lexa:  
I mean, your lingerie.  
  
[8:14 pm] Lexa:  
Not that I'm saying your body isn't, I mean, you're body is very impressive too hahah but that's a great lingerie, yes.  
  
[8:15 pm] Clarke:  
(image)  
  
[8:15 pm] Clarke:  
what about this red one?  
  
[8:15 pm] Lexa:  
...impressively cute. Very, very cute.  
  
[8:17 pm] Clarke:  
are you blushing?  
  
[8:17 pm] Lexa:  
No!   
  
[8:17 pm] Clarke:  
(image)

[8:18 pm] Lexa:  
OK, now you're just naked. You're just naked.  
  
[8:18 pm] Lexa:  
What do you want me to do?  
  
[8:18 pm] Clarke:  
our uni's dorms will offer to shelter costia for the weekend for her to get to know the campus  
  
[8:18 pm] Clarke:  
make an excuse and you can see these ones in person   
  
[8:19 pm] Lexa:  
You're so jealous.  
  
[8:19 pm] Clarke:  
and you're so aroused   
  
[8:19 pm] Lexa:  
OK, she'll sleep here tonight and tomorrow she's going to the dorms.   
  
[8:19 pm] Clarke:  
that's my good girl  
  
[8:20 pm] Lexa:  
Oh. I'm so fucked.  
  
[8:20 pm] Clarke:  
yes, you are ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hi fives if you decide to write clexa stuff instead of enjoying what's left of your vacation cheers
> 
> [ (find me here) ](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
